One Life For Billions
by Firefly162
Summary: A man cursed with the blood of a dragon and devil then he meets a group of shepherds that offers him to join them but refuses at first then he find something he thought he could never have some one he fell in loved with (Another Avatar/RobinxLucina)
1. Chapter 1 My life

_**A/N Hey boys, men, girls, and women my last story didn't go so well so I did improve a bit so hope you guys and gels like this on and it is a what if story again **_

* * *

><p>It has been along time to say I have a family but I must leave now and I still don't want to go but what is one life worth a billion but I will tell you how I got here it all started a hole in the grande not stinky-oh sorry wrong story so lets get back to my story.<p>

_It started like any other day me killing bandits and one of them banging for there life and me giving no mercy and cutting off their head and seeing blood guessing out like rain and me looking at the blood and laughing joyfully and dancing though the blood like no other day just an average day for me._

* * *

><p>Then after the bandits were gone for good and being payed by the village near by, I thought I might as well set up camp early and then someone came out of no where and this man said "Well well, what do we have" I glazed at him and notice that he had a hood on and said "I could say the same thing, now be gone fool" the man looked up at the sky and said "the sun is setting and night will come Owix Tora" as he said my name I got my <em><strong>THORON <strong>_ready but then he said "no need to be hasty friend you should know your self Owix Tore" then I said "so you say that you are me hahaha" I laughed minocy "what so funny Owix" he said with a disappointed tone "it just...it just, hold on...sec...hah...sorry you must be too drunk man, but still...how do you know my name" I said after taking a deep breath then he walked the way I was and said "what if show you who I really am Tora" as he said that he took his hood off slowly and...he looked like me...it looked like I was looking though mireo and I said "look you may look like me... heck for all I know you could be a long lost twin I never known of" I said charging up my _**THORON **_and getting ready to fire it at him.

"You know I think you who I REALLY am don't you **OWIX TORA HAHAHAHAHA**" he said as he pulled out his own _**TOME **_"yeah, I now know who you really are...Grima" I said with a smile not of joy or happiness but of insanity of his devil side "**AH I SEE HAHAHA YOUR….DEVIL SIDE….IS BREAKING OUT DEVILS ARE NOT FALLEN ANGEL BUT FALLEN GODS! BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER YOU ARE LIKE THIS OWIX TORA…. AND….IF YOU JOIN ME….WE COULD RULE THIS REALM OWIX….YOU AND I**" Grima said changing his own _**TOME**_ if I said no "hahahaha…. you think I will join you and become a thing that thinks itself a GOD, hahahahahahaha!" I said.

"**FINE...THEN I GUESS...WE HAVE...TO DO...THIS THE ...HARD WAY!**" he said while firing his own _**TOME **_that was too close to me an dif I hadn't dodged it I would have die form the sheer force of the _**TOME **_"**...TRY NOT TO DIE ON ME I NEED YOU ALIVE YA KNOW…**" he said with a sigh "hah...you think I would have trusted you so easily" I took a deep breath before shooting my _**THORON **_"the you thinked wrong" I said as I raised my hand up to the sun and said "may the blessing of the gods purge this soul and release it into the afterlife" I said before I took another deep breath "_**MJOLNIR**_" I said before launching my _**TOME **_at him, the _**TOME **_hit him so hard it made him go flying up 200 feet and come back down and not only did it leave a dust cloud around him but made a crater and rebuild it again the ground too,and if it wore any other human they would have died before they ever hit the ground.

Grima looked surprised as I did, I was supposed to lunch _**THORON **_but I instead launched 1 of the 12 _**HOLY WEAPONS **_from the holy war "where did you get that book" Grima said in fear '_Grima in fear I thought I never see the day_' I thought to myself "It was past down to me from my mothers side of the family" I said taking the opportunity "**THATITYOUWILLCOMEWITHMENOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**".

Then there was nothing but darkness.

…

…

…

"wake up Owix"

"Wake up and smell the air "

As I opened my eyes I looked at nothing but darkness " aw so you're awake now, lets get you up" I looked at who I thought to be Grima "why are you helping me" I said

"I'm not Grima...the name Kris"Kris said as I looked at Kris she had the same kind of eyes of me and the same face but her hair colour was not of me "If you really want to know why I look like you...it is because im your ancestry, Owix"Kris whispered into my ear "But your last name is not Tora. is it?" I said as I was getting up "tell you what I will tell you something that you need to know…." she came so close to me it made me blush like crazy...after she was done telling I fell back into the darkness and saw nothing else for a long time.


	2. Some news

**Hello there it me. This is about the story and how I will stop writing this story for 3 weeks. I will be leaving the first couple of chapters not that detail and I'll explain that after Owix Tora has Killed Grima. So since Christmas is coming up soon I will stop the writing soon BUT will writ that and this now and then, so yeah, oh and please don't point out the spelling mistake and how much detail there is.**

**And that all bye-bye :D **


	3. Chapter 2 A Pawn of Fate

Two hours has past since **Grima** sent me in this darkness.

...

...

...

"How long tell I'm out of here..."

...

"DAMN IT" I said out loud as I punched nothing in the darkness...but yet I hit something.

"...What this...a-a wall..." I knocked on the wall.

"IT-IT IS A WALL FANTASTIC!" I yelled out with joy.

"Hmm...now that I know how there a wall then that must mean that I can break though it" I thought out loud.

I turned my hand into a first ready to hit it with all I've got...but then a bright flash of light come out the darkness then...nothing

* * *

><p>"Chrom we have to do something!?"<p>

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I-I duno"

When my eyes opened I saw a man with blue hair and the mark of naga and looked like he was 21 to 23 at the least and girl with blonde hair and looked at least 16 or 17.

"Ah I see you're awake now"

"Hi there" the girl said with a cheerful smile.

"There are better place to take a nap then on the ground you know" the man said.

"Here give me your hand" he said as he reached his hand out to me.

….

"Thank you Chrom" I said as I dusted off the dirt on me.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Chrom looked confuse to see a man with pitch black hair...oh I forgot to say that I'm sorry….but anyway let get a move on

"Of course, not, man you are such a fool"

"Beg you pardon?"

"You are the prince, are you not?"

"Oh, right…I forgot about that" Chrom laughed lightly

"Man, you are stupid to forget that" I said putting my thumb and my index finger between both of my eyes and shaking my head.

"Well let talk about something else like….why were you unconscious on the ground like that"

"Yes indeed why? my good sir" another man said coming up behind Chrom.

"Well, I was dehydrated and I collapsed, and speaking of which do you have some water I could drink" Half of that was true.

"Oh ok, it must be hard because of the clothing you have on" he said as he gave me flask of water.

I took one long drink before saying anything "It is actually cold in here , my people specialise in that kind of stuff" I said before finishing off the water inside the flask and giving it back to Chrom.

"Oh well who are these peo-" before Chrom could finish his sentish the blonde girl said "Chrom look the village"

Chrom looked to see flame of rage burning down the village "Gods,NO!" Chrom yelled out.

"Oh why do look at that the village that was going to pay me is being burnt down-WAIT WHAT, OH GODS" I said as I without thinking sprinted to the village as fast as I can.

"Hey wait you might ne-annnnd he gone….well lets go!"

"Yes milord!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey so that is where I leave you to think about what might happen next, oh and sorry for the delay I need to some stuff with my family well that is it for now the next chapter might come out on Wednesday or somewhere along that line but see ya next time on DRAGON BALL Z...um I mean Pokemon, no I mean One life for billions bye :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 The battle for the village

"WAIT FOR US" Chrom yelled out well run to me.

"Look I don't have time for this"

"But you….might need...heph'

"sorry what" I said.

"I said hehl"

"Sorry say that one more time"

"HELP" Chrom yelled at me.

"Oh….well I don't need any help, and if you do help me then the village won't give me the money they own me" I said hoping he would leave.

"So you are only in it for the money?" Chrom looked angered

"Yes" I said calmly

"MONEY!"

"Of course I am mercenary"

"Then tell us why are you do you fight alone" the blonde girl said.

"And who might you be"

"This is the mylord's younger sister, princess Lissa, and indeed tell us why do you fight alone?" the man in armor said.

"And tell me who are you?!" I said with anger in my tone.

"He is sir Frederick the wary" Chrom said.

"*sigh* Fine...The reasons I fight alone is because people get in the way…. I learned that the hard way" I said looking back at memory that left too many scars on me.

"Oh….im-im sorry that I didn't know….and please don't cry" Lissa said try to cheer me up.

"And I promise we wont die that easily" Chrom said.

"Just stop" I said looking back at my mothers face in the skies and said "I just hope she has a better life in the heavens….lets go now we need to save them"

"Right behind you" The three said in sync.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE PLAY: TWO STEPS FROM HELL - UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL<strong>_

* * *

><p>"HAHAHA, GO GET EM BOYS" the bandit chef said<p>

"Awww someone help" A young girl yelled out in terror

"Shh no one is coming little gi-" Before he could even finish his sentish I stuck my bronze blade thought his heart then cut his head off sawing no emotions.

"Go" I said calmly

"Th-thank y-you" the young girl said then the girl ran faster than any other person I saw beside one.

"So what do we do now" Chrom said calmly

"Frederick" I said

"Yes" He also said calmly

"Take care of the ones with the axe"

"Lissa you stay a safe way from the bandits and stay with chrom"

"Ok"

"And you chrom"

"Yes"

"You take care of the swordsmen"

"You mean the myrmidons right"

"Yes of course"

"Now lets go" I said looking at the enemy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW PLAY DUEL OF FATES <strong>_

* * *

><p>The first wave came and the warriors and myrmidons were the one who came first and there were at least three each<p>

The myrmidons went for Lissa and the warriors went for me.

The first warrior to face me swan his axe so fast and everywhere that it was hard to dodge and then fredrick stab the warrior right through him enough I could see right through him then the next warrior ran with his axe ready to kill frederick but I slice right through him that his upper torso went flying and seeing his gut pouring out I could help but sing and laugh enjoy the view.

"Ooh today is a wonderful day hahaha to die and cut and all the blood will rain down me like a river of blooooooood hahaha" I sang

"Would you stop sign and help with the myrmidons!" Chrom yelled out

"Oh sorry!" I yelled back.

As I ran to Chrom I saw that Lissa was being attacked by a mage!

"Chrom take care of the myrmidons!" I order Chrom

"Okay-WAIT WHAT!" Chrom shouted over the cling of metal against metal.

"Just do as I order Chrom!" I yelled out to him

"AS YOU WISH!" Chrom said vaguely

I was too far from the mage I couldn't reach her in time so I used my_**TOME**_

"_**THUNDER**_" I yelled out in war cry so powerful the mage didn't have time react to my magic and in one hit he was dead.

"Lissa!" I said Hoping she was not hurt "Lissa!, Lissa!" I yelled out in fear of losing someone who had so much lived forward to do.

I looked at the chef with an evil look on my face and felt my devil side digging its way out and said "YOU MOTHER FUCKER I FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARD!"

I lunched so many attacks of _**THUNDER **_that only five hit him and as soon as I got close to him pulled out my other _**TOME **_called…._**GRIMA'S TRUTH **_"DIA NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKER AND A WAIT YOUR DEATH IN….HEEEEEEELLLLLL!" I cried out at the top of lungs, and when my magic hit him his entire atome where….nothing but dust.

And when I looked back there I saw Lissa untouched by anythings"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello there hoped to liked it and I know me leaving a huge cliff hanger like the last one BUT WHO CARES. Anywho I am sorry that I left this story off I had a lot of stuff going on back at home, so good-bye**_


End file.
